


Adiós

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder POV, Post-The Truth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder piensa en todas las veces en que ha tenido que decir adiós.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto pensando en que no quería despedirme de ellos, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No sabía que que volverían y nos quedaríamos en ese puente.

**Adiós:**  
  
1.    Interjección que se emplea para despedirse.  
2.    Interjección  que denota que ya es irremediable un daño.  
3.    Interjección que se emplea para expresar sorpresa desagradable.  
4.     Despedida.  
5.    Despedirse de algo, sin esperanza de conseguirlo o de recuperarlo.

  
  
***  
Llueve sobre el mundo porque ahora el mundo es una habitación de motel en Roswell. El techo es un cúmulo de desconchones y en las paredes se distinguen manchas de naturaleza cuestionable. Scully duerme a mi lado, su espalda desnuda, la serpiente en el mismo lugar donde la dejé antes de marchar. Nunca dejará de morderse la cola y no podrá luchar contra ello porque la dibujaron así. Siento deseos de tocarla otra vez, de volver a hacer lo que hice hace una hora escasa, pero no quiero despertarla. No sé cuándo volverá a dormir tranquila. Acaba de venderse al diablo y ni siquiera le importa.  
  
Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me dijo que estaba bien decir adiós a ciertas cosas, que era parte de la vida, un proceso al que todo ser humano debía de acostumbrarse. Claro que, en aquel momento pareció razonable que tuviera que despedirme de Kirk, mi hámster. Todos los niños del mundo han tenido que lidiar con la muerte de una mascota. Lo que nadie me dijo es que años después tendría que despedirme de mi hermana con la resignación de la que siempre he carecido. Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós. Me obligaron a aceptar que se había ido y a olvidar que había visto lo que vi. Soy Fox Mulder y jamás lo consiguieron. No me he despedido de mi hermana porque sé que jamás dejaré de buscarla, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué cojones hice en otra vida para que me arrebataran a Samantha y en consecuencia le destrozara la vida a la única persona que ha dado la suya por mí. Es una ironía asquerosa que comenzó hace casi treinta años y no acabará nunca.  
  
Decir adiós. ¿Cómo una palabra tan grande puede ocupar tan poco? Cinco letras que contienen los corazones de seis mil millones de humanos. Un adiós tras otro a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Dije adiós a Kirk, dije adiós a Samantha y a nuestras peleas  por el mando de la televisión. Dije adiós a los sándwiches de manteca de cacahuete bajo nuestro árbol favorito. Adiós a leer a Asimov en voz alta las tardes de verano mientras me miraba embobada. Dije adiós al instituto y al club de astronomía que llenaba las tardes de los jueves. Dije adiós a Luna, mi primer amor, una chica un poco rara con la que podía hablar de alienígenas y cuyos ojos brillaban por las cosas más tontas del mundo.  
  
Años después tuve que despedirme de Oxford y de la vida que dejé allí. Despedirme de los paseos por el campus en plena noche. Despedirme de la habitación azul donde el primer día colgué una foto de mi hermana frente al escritorio. Años de dolor sujetos por una simple chincheta. Dije adiós a Phoebe y a sus juegos que quemaban. Adiós al acento al que no llegué a acostumbrarme y a las sábanas ásperas. Creo que tomé la decisión de estudiar psicología para llegar a entenderme a mí mismo. Pero ninguna carrera dio sentido a mis anhelos, a mis sueños, a mis obsesiones, a mis miedos.  
  
Dicen que nuestras almas se acostumbran a despedirse con el paso de los años, pero nunca he escuchado mayor mentira. Cada adiós duele más que el anterior. Cada adiós es un surco más en la piel de las vivencias. Y cuando consigues superar una pérdida, sea lo que sea, si es que consigues hacerlo, volverá para darte en la cara con fuerza. Lo curioso de un adiós es que siempre tiene nombre. Siempre nace en un lugar. Siempre tiene una fecha, pero nunca de caducidad. Siempre va unido a un millón de recuerdos que se clavan como alfileres, sin llegar a matarte pero haciendo difícil tu existencia.  
  
He tenido que despedirme de Scully demasiadas veces. La primera vez simplemente la separaron de mí y seguía viéndola a escondidas, porque no pensaba volver a aceptar a ningún compañero después de haber compartido despacho con aquella sabelotodo de ojos azules. Después la abdujeron. Fueron unos meses infernales porque cada día que pasaba me daba más cuenta de que si no la encontraba habría dos fotos en mi pared. Dos fantasmas inalcanzables. Su cáncer quiso que me despidiera de ella en silencio todos los días. Que viviera con el corazón encogido esperando a perderla en cualquier instante. Lloré a mares en todas las esquinas. Apunté a mi sien con un arma porque lo prefería a verla morir. Me despedí de ella en el pasillo de mi apartamento. No podía creer que se fuera sin decir adiós y al acercarme vi en sus ojos que simplemente no era capaz. Fue la primera vez que traspasamos los límites. La primera vez que lo intentamos. Cuando me abdujeron me despedí de ella todos los días. La llamaba a gritos a sabiendas de que, aunque no pudiera escucharme, me sentiría. Dije adiós a Scully unas horas después de tener a mi hijo en brazos, al que también he tenido que decir adiós sin decírselo.  
  
No, jamás llegaré a entender que a mi madre le pareciera bueno decir adiós. No sé cómo pudo despedirse de mi hermana y dejarlo estar. No sé cómo puedo ponerse de parte del mismo diablo. El verdadero padre de su hijo a ojos de la ciencia. El hijo de Satanás, al que todos llaman Spooky. Puede que Bill Mulder no fuera exactamente un ángel y que al crecer comenzaran los conflictos y las ausencias, los reproches y las miradas del que sabe pero calla. No era un ángel pero me llevó a jugar al baloncesto cientos de veces. Me compró mi primer libro de ciencia planetaria y trató de darme la charla cuando me vio aparecer de la mano de Luna en mi dieciséis cumpleaños. Otro adiós. Adiós al hombre que consideré mi padre hasta hace tres años. Adiós a mi madre que no soportó la verdad que pesaba sobre su espalda. Adiós al diablo, al que no puedo imaginar muerto pero ardió ayer en sus propias llamas.  
  
He dicho adiós tantas veces y dejado atrás tantos capítulos que debería estar acostumbrado. Pero no es así. La herida crece y no cicatriza. Esta vez es diferente. Hemos sido testigos del acto final. Aquella cárcel militar es el réquiem de Mulder y Scully. Nada volverá a ser como antes porque la vida, tal y como la conocíamos, ya no existe. Adiós al sótano del Edgar Hoover y al café en la oficina. Adiós al apartamento 42, a las películas de serie B en el sofá. Adiós a la comida china del restaurante de abajo mientras escribimos el informe. Adiós a las bromas con doble sentido y a los trajes de chaqueta, al “todo tiene una explicación científica” y a sus lecciones de física improvisadas. Adiós a las llamadas de teléfono en la madrugada, a la soledad compartida, al desconcierto bajo el mismo paraguas y los bosques húmedos. Adiós a los tres amigos que dieron su vida por salvar la de otros, a la impecable Dana Scully y las escenas del crimen. Adiós al pijama verde en la sala de autopsias y su miedo a incumplir las normas.  
  
Todo adiós implica un comienzo y este me aterroriza. Sin quererlo, hemos dejado de ser los mismos desde que nos subimos a ese coche. Hemos dejado de tener el control y un hogar fijo, hemos dejado atrás la chaqueta y comienza un hoy de ropa barata y comida insana. Puedo con esto, pero sé que será muy diferente para ella, que mañana se verá obligada a ser alguien diferente y llorará cuando no la vea. Ha tenido que decir adiós a todo lo que conocía. Y míranos. Mulder y Scully. Los fugitivos. El punto culmen de la búsqueda. La verdad hecha laberinto y veneno.  
  
Se mueve a mi lado y tira de la sábana. En esta realidad hace frío, demasiado. Porque nuestro pacto de salvamento quedó sellado en la Antártida cuatro años atrás. Y ahora nadie nos está tomando el pelo. Es lo que somos de verdad. Un adiós en continuo movimiento donde nadie puede asentarse. Un coche que jamás se para.


End file.
